


Not Enough

by BreakfastTea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Sora Needs a Hug, The Unchosen One, poor sweet sora, set during original game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19604218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Sora's retrieved the Keyblade and Donald and Goofy have rejoined him in Hollow Bastion. Except deep down, Sora knows he's not enough. Not enough for the Keyblade anyway. Not really.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The penultimate Fanfic Friday of 2019 is here! And I have got some angst for you all tonight ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, anon! Thank you so much for your patience. Can't believe we're already in July. Wow.

They made it into a large library, free of Heartless. The bookcases were all messed up, but Sora didn't care. He was exhausted. Fighting Riku, fighting without the Keyblade before that, all of it had drained him. He had a lot of scratches all over his body too. The Heartless hadn’t gone easy on him just because he hadn’t had the Keyblade. More like they’d sensed weakness and pounced. Sora rubbed his chest. Had Riku really tried to take his heart? Why would he do that? If it hadn’t been for Goofy, Sora might be a Heartless himself right now. Exhausted by everything, Sora pressed his head against a shelf and tried to catch his breath. If only there was time for a proper rest.

Behind him, he heard Donald, Goofy and Beast speaking quietly about Hollow Bastion and the dangers lurking all around them in the bizarre castle. Sora didn't want to join in the conversation. He was confused. Or, his heart was. His friends were back with him, but was that only because he had the Keyblade? Was that all they cared about? Was that all he was good for?

_The delivery boy._

That stung. A lot. Actually, it’d kinda felt like taking a knife to the heart. Hadn’t Sora fought the Heartless like he was supposed to? Like everyone _told_ him to do? Hadn’t he sealed the Keyholes and saved all those worlds? Why wasn’t that enough? Obviously it wasn’t, otherwise… Otherwise what? Riku wouldn’t have been able to take the Keyblade from him? Sora frowned. He'd never been as smart or as fast as Riku. He knew the Keyblade wasn't really his. He had just delivered it to the person it really chose.

Despite everything he’d done, Sora just wasn’t enough. Not compared to Riku.

And knowing Donald and Goofy thought Sora wasn’t worth staying with hurt more than he thought it would. Weren’t they friends after all?

Misery squeezed Sora’s chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself, wincing when he caught his injuries from his fight with Riku. Why was he being like this? He couldn’t just stand there and cry like a baby. Kairi needed him. Besides, Sora wanted to run after Riku and… and…

And what? Save him? Sora couldn’t do that if Riku didn’t want to be saved. But Sora knew something terrible was going to happen. He could feel it in his heart. Riku needed him, no matter how angry he was.

That meant going after him with Donald and Goofy. What if Sora lost the Keyblade to Riku again? It probably did belong to Riku after all. Would they just abandon him for good this time?

Friends… friends weren’t supposed to do things like that.

“Sora?” Goofy called.

Jerking in surprise, Sora rubbed his eyes, dug up a smile, and turned back to the others. “Yeah?”

Goofy didn’t fall for it. His whole face fell. “You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” Sora said.

“No, you’re not.” Goofy’s hands hovered over the worst grazes on Sora’s arms. “You’ve been hurt!”

“We have many battles on our path to you,” Beast said.

Goofy looked troubled. And maybe just a little bit guilty too.

Sora stared at the floor. “It’s not that bad.”

Donald came over, wand moving as he cast Cure. Sora felt his aches fade. Before he could say thank you, Donald spoke. “We’re sorry, Sora. We shouldn’t have abandoned you like that. It was wrong. The Keyblade isn’t what matters here. It’s friendship that’s the most important.”

Sora couldn’t even think of what to say to that.

“I should’ve been nicer to you this whole time, but I’ve been so nasty,” Donald said. He looked as miserable as Sora felt. “Can you forgive me?”

Shock muted Sora.

Goofy picked up where Donald left off. “We should’ve known better. Sure, we’re worried about the king, and he told us to find the Keyblade, but he’d be sure to give us a good telling off if he heard how we treated ya.” He slumped. “He’d be ashamed of us. And he should be. What we did wasn’t right at all. Sora, can you ever forgive us?”

Sora could forgive. Of course he could. Because he understood it. Donald and Goofy were worried about their friend just the same as he was worried about Riku and Kairi. Sora would do whatever it took to help them, even if Riku obviously didn’t want his help right now.

But it still stung. The memory of them walking away.

_Delivery boy._

To his horror, Sora felt his lips trembling. New tears came flooding down his face. Donald and Goofy stared at him. Flushing brightly, Sora tried to stop, but he couldn’t. It was so embarrassing. He was only ever supposed to have a happy face. Except that wasn’t how he felt right now. And he couldn’t even control it long enough to pretend.

“Aw, Sora, we shouldn’t have left you,” Donald said. He slumped. “You didn’t deserve that.”

Goofy wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him. “You’re our friend no matter what. And we’re gonna prove that to you by never, ever treating you so badly ever again.”

“Okay,” Sora said, voice wobbling.

Donald patted Sora’s leg. “From now on, we always stick together no matter what. Keyblade or no Keyblade, you’re more important.”

Sniffing hard, Sora pulled back. “Thanks, guys.”

“Alright then, if you’re ready, we better keep going,” Goofy said.

Sora nodded. He had to find Riku and Kairi. Wherever they were, and whatever might happen next, he had to be ready.

And he wasn’t going alone.

Donald held out his hand. “All for one and one for all.” 

Goofy’s hand went over Donald’s.

Sora smiled. “Right.”

Maybe the Keyblade wasn’t supposed to be his, but Donald and Goofy were his friends. He believed in them. They’d saved him after all, even after they’d hurt him. Everyone made mistakes sometimes. Sora could let it go. He could.

So now he had to save Riku, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I've always felt that Sora's one of those characters who does everything he's supposed to do and what's his reward? Nothing. No reward. Everyone else gets the rewards for his hard, hard work... So if he won't be angry on his own behalf, I will be!
> 
> See you all next week! 'Til then, I'm still on [Tumblr](http://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
